


Look who I ran into - again

by Rae_Saxon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I just can't keep feelings out, Kinkbruary 2021, Smut, because apparently I do that, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/pseuds/Rae_Saxon
Summary: Prompt-fills for Kinkbruary 2021 - Let's see if I learned to write that name without looking it up at the end of this month
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 40





	1. Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> I am very unlikely to do every prompt. Or do them on time (as this first one already proves). Or do them even remotely well. But I wanted to practise my smut-skills a little, so here we are. Might as well do some attempts!

The situation was... dire, to say the least.

The Doctor uncomfortably tried to wriggle herself free from her restraints, but the tribe that had tied her up had done a good job. The ropes wouldn't respond to her sonic, even if she still had it, and she was currently lying on the floor, trying her hardest to wear them down with friction.

If she managed to roll down this slope of grass, down to the river, she might be able to grab one of the sharp stones and tear through them.

It'd hurt, though. That much was sure.

The Doctor took a deep breath.

Not much of a choice, was there? Far as she knew, they were planning on enslaving the village down the river and if she wasn't there to warn them... Well, they had no weapons, no defences, no idea what was coming for them.

This was a peaceful area of the planet Vendri. Normally.

With a push, she let herself roll off the little slope. Rocks cut painfully into her skin as she slipped downwards, but her ropes remained tight, no matter what she tried.

“Okay,” the Doctor muttered, hands frantically patting the bit of ground they could reach. “Find a stone and get sawing, Doctor, no need to panic, no need to...-”

A yelp slipped out of her throat as she felt the weight of a shoe lightly pressing down on her bare hand.

“Look who we have here.”

The Doctor, terror rising inside of her, rolled herself onto her back to look up and found the Master standing over her, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

“Why, hello love,” he greeted her, his grin predatory. “How you're doing down there?”

“You wouldn't, by any chance, want to help me out of these, would you?”

In response, the Master threw his head back to laugh dramatically.

“You know, I really don't feel like it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the Doctor muttered darkly to herself, feeling heat rise in her cheeks. “I thought as much.”

“Actually, I think I rather like you down there.”

He looked thoughtful, almost absent, as he let his foot poke into her hip, prodding her.

“Unnecessarily petty,” the Doctor grumbled and now she had his attention back, as he crouched down beside her, smiling so close to her face, she could smell his breath.

“Nothing's unnecessary if it brings me fun, Doctor, haven't you learned that by now?”

“Great. Glad you're enjoying yourself. Any time in the foreseeable future that you might have had enough enjoyment out of my predicament to maybe help me with those ropes?”

The Master's face was still hanging over her, a smirk tugging at his lips and his eyes gleaming, but some of the malice seemed to have faded.

“Yes, why the hell not.”

He grabbed her by the ropes, pulling her back to her feet, then, with a movement to swift for her to worry, burnt through the knot holding the ropes together. The Doctor sighed in relief as they fell to the ground and she could stretch her limbs again, feeling the blood return to her hands.

Only then she gave the Master a hesitant glance.

“Thank you,” she murmured sincerely and he merely grinned back at her, in an entirely innocent manner that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
“What?” she asked because she felt like he wanted her to ask and sure enough, within a moment, he had whirled around her, hands on her shoulders from behind and before she could even register what was happening, he was gently brushing her coat off her shoulders.

“What are you doing?” she asked, the coat pooling around her arms, as he continued with her braces.

“Undressing you,” he replied, still grinning.

“I'm pretty sure you don't have to undre...-”

Cool, soft fingertips ran over her sides, before tugging at her shirt, sending shivers down her body.

“Master.” She had intended to sound reprimanding, but from the little, soft moan behind her, that wasn't _quite_ how he'd heard it.

His hands wrapped around her, slowly wandering up her abdomen to her breasts, slowly enough for her to stop him, but she didn't. Instead, she let herself be touched, just for a short moment, enjoying his hands over the itchy, aching lines the ropes had burnt into her skin.

He squeezed her breasts, lips suddenly kissing her neck and she couldn't help the shaky chuckle escaping her.

“It was the ropes, wasn't it?”

“I never can resist you all tied up,” he confirmed with audible glee in his voice.

She could feel his grin in the crook of her neck, felt his beard scratching her slightly and leaned against him, raising her arms almost on instinct for him to pull the shirt over her head.

He was warm and soft against her and for a moment, she could forget all the things he's done, could feel herself open up to the familiarity of him. His arms halted for a second, wrapping around her and holding her against him, his thumb merely rubbing soothing circles into her hip.

Then the Master pressed a gentle kiss into her cheek and his fingers wandered down to her trousers, shoving them down with a little chuckle.

“Fine,” she sighed, as if there had been any dispute before, as if she wasn't unconsciously rubbing her backside against him, enticing another soft moan out of him.

He had her at a disadvantage right now, fully clothed against her while she was wearing nothing but her boxer shorts. And apparently he was planning on building on that advantage because when she turned around to tug at his coat lapels, she found herself facing his devious grin and a bit of rope, stretched out before her.

“You gotta be kidding me,” she snorted. “You just got me out of that.”

“Well, it is rather difficult to undress you while you're wearing it,” he purred.

“There's an entire village about to be enslaved-”

“Not without my signal, they're not,” the Master grinned and she rolled her eyes, hard.

“Of _course_.”

“Come on, love. I promise I'll be nice and untie you after. Again.”

“Your promises aren't exactly worth much,” she noted and he broke into a grin.

“Maybe I'll let you tie me up after, then?”

The Doctor frowned.

“A 'maybe' is worth even less than a promise.”

“It's a tempting maybe though, you have to admit?”

He was being entirely unfair, giving her puppy eyes, but she could see the bulge in his checked trousers, could see the way his eyes were unfocused and his cheeks flushed and she thought he was the most gorgeous view she's seen in a while.

She held out her wrists to him and he gave her a winning, almost genuine seeming smile and started looping the rope around them. It wasn't tight, the Doctor actually thought she could free herself from it easily. Instead, when he took some of the rope that was left and pulled her up the slope like a dog on a lead, she let him. And when he pressed her hard against a tree, kissing her with hot lips while he held up her tied hands over her head, she got lost in it, head spinning, knees trembling.

None of this was fair. It had been so damn long since she'd been touched like this, since she'd let herself be touched like this. Now that she thought about it – between little gasps and moans – she had to admit that this body hadn't been touched like that at all. She'd barely let anyone hug her, let alone do... this.

He always had this control over her, always dragged her head over heels into his mess, drew her towards him like a moth to a flame – Even if it was a flame so intense, it threatened to burn out at any moment.

Truth was, if the Master wanted her, he'd never, ever need a rope. Truth was, there was no need for him to leave her standing there, breathless and shivering, as he walked around the tree, looping the rope around it to fasten her against the trunk.

Truth was, that smug grin could've safely been on his face at all times, if only he knew.

It wasn't fair how sexy it was, though.

“How're you doing there, love?” His tone was mocking but the question genuine.

“Just get on with it,” she growled, not sure what was pretence and what just crippling yearning for him.

Laughing, he stepped towards her again, drawing her into another hard kiss and she could feel his hands wander again. Could feel him pinch her nipple, making her moan helplessly, while the other cupped her through her soaked boxers.

“Look at you,” he murmured, voice dark and seductive as he rubbed teasing circles against her. “Who'd have known the Doctor's into a bit of mix and bondage?”

She couldn't help the little strained snort escaping her.

“Please. Like you didn't know.”

The Master shrugged out of his coat, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Always good to know your preferences haven't changed since the last time we did this.”

“If by preferences you mean that I'll let you, always you, do anything you like with me far too willingly, then yes, they have not and I doubt they ever will.”

The words had stumbled out of her before she could stop them and for a moment, they just stared at each other. His eyes had darkened, his breathing quickened and she knew she had said exactly the right thing to finally have him get on with this. He crashed against her, kissing her with the hunger of a starving man, his erection hard against her hip. She used all the leeway she had to grind against him and he let out what could only be described as a whimper.

Taking a step back, eyes unfocused and gleaming, he opened his trousers with shaking fingers, impatiently shoving them down along with his boxers.

He was... big, bigger than last time and something weirdly primal made its way up to her throat as she watched him take himself into hand, wrapping his fingers around his proudly-standing cock with lazy strokes.

She wriggled impatiently, the skin on her back scratching against the rough bark of the tree, but she barely registered the pain, eyes glued to his cock.

“That's what you want?” he asked, voice hoarse and she could feel the intensity of his stare, could feel him soaking up every moment of her despair.

The Doctor couldn't speak and so she just nodded, eagerly, desperately.

He stepped a bit closer, almost touching her, but only almost. She strained against the restraints around her wrists as far as she could without her feet losing touch with the ground and he grinned, leaning forward with his head, the ghost of his breath over her lips.

“Beg.”

Screw you, she had wanted to call.

“Please,” was what she heard her own voice say, soft and helpless.

“Please what?”

He was taking entirely too much glee out of this and she loved every damn second of it.

“Please, Master.”

For a moment, he stood entirely still, eyes closed, as if he was working on burning this moment into his mind. She knew it was all for show, all for her.

She loved it, loved to leave him all the pretence of control, watch him completely flourish in it, only to get him with nothing more than a simple sentence, a simple admission that could make her hearts beat and her skin glow.

“Please, Master, I'm all yours to fuck. Please, just...”

His eyes tore open. With a growl, he got rid of the last bit of distance between them, lining up and pushing in hastily and she felt... _well_ , terrifyingly complete.

He owned part of her heart, was part of her soul, could ghost around in part of her mind and it was good, like this, when he could make her forget about everything but the good sides of him being finally with her again, inside of her, all around her.

“Yes,” she muttered, barely noticing that she was, repeating the word in a whisper, a prayer, again and again as he started thrusting hard and frantically, making her tremble beneath him.

“This what you want, Doctor?” he brought out, breathlessly and she pressed against him desperately, almost unwilling to let him go whenever he pulled back for his next thrust.

“You know I do, you know I want you, always you.”

It was such an easy thing to say when they both would go back to pretending it was a lie, a game, afterwards. It was not nearly as easy to shiver at the look in his eyes when they caught hers, to hear him say “I know,” to have him kiss her like he meant it, gentle and deep, his teeth softly nibbling at her lower lip.

She tugged at her arms, had almost forgotten that they were tied neatly against the three, wanted nothing than to wrap them around him and pull him closer or to maybe bury her nails into his skin until he bled – She wasn't sure which and she'd never found out.

With another sharp thrust, she could feel herself growing closer, moaning into the crook of his neck and he panted against her temples, lips frantically, aimlessly kissing whatever bit of skin they could reach without changing position, without stopping.

“Show me how much you want me, Doctor,” he murmured. “Come for me.”

She didn't exactly need his command. It wasn't as if she had waited for it. It wasn't as if his words could make her come. And yet she clamped around him when he pushed in next, felt herself shake from the intensity of her orgasm and he came inside her after a few more thrusts.

The Doctor could feel it run down her thighs as he pulled out, still panting, the proof of his power over her and she let out a breathless giggle.

He turned to her with a confused glance.

“What about what just happened do you think is funny?” he asked, voice a bit higher-pitched than usual and as quickly as the giggle had come, it faded again.

“Nothing,” she reassured him hastily, wishing she could go to him, stroke his cheek right now, when she looked into the hurt look in his eyes. “Nothing, she repeated. “I just... laughed at myself. I always tell myself, next time I won't, but here I am...” She gave him a crooked smile. “Here I am, not regretting a thing.”

He snorted but the pained expression on his face smoothed lightly.

“Nice safe, love.”

With quick, skilled hands, he loosened the knots tying her to the tree. There were red lines from where she had strained against the bonds in their passion, there were rashes on her back from where the tree had bored into it, but she didn't care.

Instead, she hastened towards him, pulling him into a deep kiss, both hands on his back, firm, determined not to let him leave that easily.

He always left, after.

“Hi,” she whispered against his lips, hazel eyes looking into his as they softened.

“Hey,” he whispered back.

“I thank my gorgeous stranger for the rescue,” she grinned and he huffed, his eyes rolling in playful annoyance.

“You and I can never be strangers, love. Not even if we tried.”

He pressed one quick kiss onto her lips, before he gently escaped her embrace, tossing her her clothes, before vanishing into the forest around them.

The Doctor sighed, almost reluctant about putting her clothes back on. Like this had been a dream that would somehow fade once she returned back to reality.

“Pull yourself together, Doctor,” she muttered. “Got a village to save.”

It was weird. Some of the rage, the anger she'd carried with herself had dissipated and some of the fondness she had always held for him taken its place. A weird sense of peace that she knew, just knew he would do his best to destroy again.

The Doctor supposed it was a good thing that most of his plans always tended to fail.

"Hey!" she called after him and heard the sound echo between the trees. "You said you'd let me tie you up after!"

Maybe she imagined it, but she thought to hear his laughter echo back.

What she heard, however, was his voice in her mind, loud, clear, close.

_"I believe what I said was 'maybe'. Come and catch me, love."_


	2. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was nothing like what I planned to write but? I kinda like it. (It *is* one of my favourite kinks, so that helped!)

“ _Kneel.”_

The Doctor let out a shuddering sigh, her hand wandering down the familiar trail, fingers frantically rubbing and pressing against her clit.

Had he planned this, too, back in the gallery? Had planned to plant this idea into her mind to come back to haunt her night and night again, to have her writhe in her sheets, sweaty and wet, dreaming of him taking her them and there, in front of all these people?

This wasn't like her. She was the one who defeated the villains, not the one who laid in bed at night, dreaming of them.

Then again, he'd always been the one exception from all her rules.

“ _Call me by my name.”_

She moaned his name out loud, speeding up her rhythm as she felt her surges of desire deepen. She could still see the intensity of his eyes, the force in them, the theatrical manner of him standing in front of her, looking down. She had thought back to it so many times and yet the memory still sent shivers down her spine.

It had been terrifying – not because she was scared of him, she never had been – but because of how he'd made her feel, there and then. A delicious mix of humiliation, anger and need. She had been almost disgusted by herself and somehow that had only made it _better_.

“Master...” she whispered again, clamping her thighs together around her own fingers, hearing the “ _Can't hear you love_ ” echo in her mind.

Had he known? Had he known in that moment, how much she'd wanted him to bend her over in front of all these people? Surely not. Surely, if he'd known, there was no way he wouldn't have...-

“I assure you, had I known, you wouldn't have been able to sit for a week.”

The Doctor flinched, sat up and almost flung herself off the bed to drill into the floorboards of her TARDIS and bury herself there so he'd never, ever, find her again.

There he sat, nothing but a dark shadow in the corner, on her favourite cosy chair, legs spread almost as wide as the grin on his face. The ghost haunting her nightmares, her darkest desires and now, apparently, her bedroom.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she snapped and the Master simply giggled, sounding like a little kid all of a sudden.

She tried not let the sound get to her hearts.

“Please, like I'd miss _this_ show.”

“You weren't invited for the show,” she hissed, pulling her blanket up to her neck, hands trembling as she felt the ache between her legs, calling for more touching, calling for her to finish what she'd started – Calling for him.

“Wasn't I? My bad, I thought in those several times you moaned _my_ name was an invite hidden somewhere.”

“Well, you thought wrong!”

Heat was rising up her cheeks, leaving them with a red flush and she wished she could bury her face in the blanket was well and just pretend that he couldn't see her when she couldn't see him. Pretend he hadn't witnessed all of this.

Pretend she didn't really, really want him right now.

As if reading her thoughts, he got up from the chair and stepped closer with long, almost predatory steps, only stopping when he was standing right above her, looking down with a leering grin.

“You're quite sure about that, love? Because if you are, I'll happily be on my way out.”

The Doctor stared at him, at the grin tugging at his lips, the way he looked down at her just like he had _then_.

Crappy, sneaky, bloody _bastard_.

She really wanted to send him away. Wanted to keep the rest of her pride, let him walk off and finish herself off, before never, ever allowing herself to think of him, to accidentally lure him into her bedroom in the middle of a night.

But somewhere on the way out, the words she was trying to say got lost and instead nothing but a little “no” slipped from her tongue.

Somehow, his smirk turned even more smug.

“That's what I thought.”

He kept on standing there and the Doctor stared back up at him like hypnotised by the snake.

“Well?” he asked after a little while of silence.

The Doctor clasped her thighs together, squirming. She felt empty and soaked and so so _desperate_.

“Well what?” she brought out, making him chuckle. The sound pearled down her shoulders like cold water, making her shiver in its trail.

“Well - aren't you going to beg?”

“Mhm,” the Master grinned, turning around and walking away from the bed again. “Such a shame, that.”

“Don't leave!” she called out, faster than she could stop herself but the Master merely walked back to the chair and sat down to face her again with a wink.

“Wasn't planning to, love.”

He opened his plaid trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers and revealed his half-hard cock. He gave it a few lazy strokes, his hungry eyes on her, and she watched it grow in his hand.

“Ma...-” The Doctor stopped herself last minute, but found herself unable to avert her eyes. They were drawn to him, watching unblinking as he kept on stroking himself to full hardness.

“I am more than happy to do this by myself.” He gave her a self-satisfied smile. “Watching you squirm is gonna do just _fine_.”

He let himself fall back into the chair, letting out a loud, theatrical moan at his next stroke and the Doctor had to swallow hard.

“Don't you have your own chair to do this in?” she asked, trying to put force into her voice – But all it did was make it tremble a little.

The Master smirked.

“Where'd be the fun in that?”

“Just...”

He let his thumb run over the tip of his cock, moaning again.

“Just...”

“Yes, love?”

“Oh, just get in here,” she grumbled and he laughed haughtily.

“I don't think so, dearest. Try again.”

“I will not...-”

“Oh, yes, you will.”

He was back on his feet, climbing into the bed with her and for a second, the Doctor thought she had won, but the blanket was still between him and he was doing nothing but staring at her, eyes dark and the ghost of his breath on her lips.

“You will do exactly what I want, when I want it and you're going to start now or I'll leave you all hot and wanting by yourself, dreaming of all the things you were to shy to beg for.” He grinned darkly at her. “Again.”

“Please.”

The word had slipped from her against her will but now that it was out, it brought no regrets, just a twinge of excitement sending new heat through her.

“Now that's a good start, love.” He grind his hip against hers exactly once and the Doctor held back a shuddering moan, tried to grind up against him again, but suddenly he was holding her tight against the mattress, just out of reach.

“Tut tut, darling. You're going to have to give me more than this.”

Why, just why was everything he did only making her wetter, only making her more desperate to feel him, to feel any kind of friction. Her head was spinning and she felt herself slip deeper, felt herself revelling in her shame rather than despising it.

“Please, Master,” she breathed. “Please.”

His lips brushed softly against the side of her neck, barely touching her, the stubble of his beard _just_ scraping over her skin and it wasn't enough, why wasn't it enough?

“Please what? What do you want me to do?”

A myriad of thoughts rained down on her. All the thoughts that had haunted her since the gallery. Sucking him off, him thrusting into her hard, from behind, from above her, from wherever he wanted to be, wherever he wanted her...

She swallowed all of them down and summed up the burning desire shaking her to the very core in two simple words.

“Use me.”

“Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it, pet?” he asked and she blinked up at him, suddenly feeling blurry. Her breath sped up, then hitched, when he sat down on her hips, just above where she needed him most and began stroking himself again with trembling fingers.

The Master rolled his hips and she could feel his cock against her abdomen, could feel the wet trail of pre-come on her skin, could see from the way his cock was engorged and red and strained that he was close. He was going to come all over her and she was still aching between her legs, still desperately trying to grind against him, to finally end this torture and just...

He grunted hands frantically pulling at his cock and a splash of white released on her skin, leaving her sticky and feeling completely high. Her head was spinning as she watched him wring every last drop out on top of her and she felt like the tiniest of touches could send her over the edge.

So of course, he didn't touch her. Instead, he rolled off her with a wide grin.

“Well, thanks for the fun, hun.”

“You gotta be kidding me,” she whined – whined – and jumped to her feet, feeling his release slowly roll down her sweaty skin and doing nothing about it. “That's _it_?”

“That's what you asked me for, isn't it?” the Master grinned. “To _use_ you? Well, I did. Happily. Hope that's some good new wank material for you.” He raised a hand to her cheek, knuckles brushing against it as his expression turned condescending. “See ya.”

He was heading for the door and the Doctor felt a surge of rage rise.

“You're such a bloody bast...-”

With a growl, the Master whirled around, grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a hard kiss, leaving her breathless, before pushing her back onto the bed, leaning over her. Suddenly, there were warm fingers between her legs, finding her clit expertly, rubbing, pressing against her and she came embarrassingly fast into his hand, watching his grin grow predatory.

“Pathetic,” he breathed against her lips, then kissed her once more, surprisingly tender. “Until next time, Doctor.”

“When's that gonna be?” she asked as he was almost out of the door but the smile he gave her with a turn of his head was soft, genuine.

“Whenever you need me - As long as you'll admit it to yourself."


End file.
